


Should I Let My Heart Keep Listening

by weirdoinpurple



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Allison is Doug, Alternate Universe, Boyd is Lonnie, Derek is Ben, Erica is Jay, F/F, F/M, Kira is Jane, Lydia is Evie, M/M, Scott is Carlos, Stiles is Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoinpurple/pseuds/weirdoinpurple
Summary: The Decendants AU that no one asked fori will try not to follow the exact story of Decendant's but hopefully will include the best elementsStiles,Lydia,Scott and Erica are the children of Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar, They wreak havoc and pretty much control the isle of the lost, Until a certain Prince wants to bring them to Auradon and give them something they have never been given, a chance, Will the Villain Kids follow in their parents foot steps or will everything change?(previously know as if only)





	Should I Let My Heart Keep Listening

Stiles p.o.v  
"MOVE " I yelled at the people who were in our way, smirking as i took a lolly pop out of a kids hand as they ran past. My father, Maleficent, was standing on the other side of the group of lowlife's

"stealing candy stiles, i'm so disappointed in you" maleficent said in mock sadness  
"it was from a baby"  
"that's my nasty little boy" He hissed gleefully, "but," here we go "it's the deets stiles that make the difference between mean, and truly evil." dad then got a look in his eyes, "when i was your age i was cursing-" 

" -entire kingdoms i know" i finished rolling my eyes. 

"walk with me" dad pulled me away from the others " you see i'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts, how to be me"  
" i know that, i'll do better" 

"OH" Maleficent exclaimed frightening us " There's news! I buried the lede." Dad composed himself to tell us this so called 'news' shere hasn't been any exiting news since Scott got internet for 10 minuets "You four have been chosen to go to a different school" and of course he paused for suspence like the dramma queen he is "... In Auradon" wait, what!

"What!? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" 

"And perfect princes." and that's Lydia daughter of the evil queen, she's boy crazy and super smart but often acts like there is not a lot of there there, Oh and shes also a queen of fashion but that was given. 

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" and that's Erica, she's the daughter of Jafar, sassy and badass are how i would describe her

"read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." Scott, the son of Cruella devil, "Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." he's smart but his Mum has filled his head with lies about dogs and he is terrified of them, so of course Erica came up behind him aaaand.  
"Woof!"  
"AAAAAaaah"  
" Yeah, Dad we're not going" i said attempting to stand my ground.  
"Oh, you're thinking small. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" Dad's minions and us followed us to the house 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my chapters are short i haven't written a story in like 4 years


End file.
